


Are we just friends?

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: Chopped Challenge Fics [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/F, Finger Sucking, Flashbacks, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Interrupted Kiss, Not Clexa Endgame, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, sex in a bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Lexa has spent weeks now being pulled back and forth by a pretty blonde girl who can't seem to make up her mind. She calls, she says sweet things, they fuck... and then she goes right back to her boyfriend.So when Lexa sees her at a party with him, it all finally comes to a head.--Based on Curious by Hayley Kiyoko! Lexa is the Hayley character, and Clarke is the video girl.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Lexa (The 100)
Series: Chopped Challenge Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113
Collections: Chopped: After The Kitchens Close





	Are we just friends?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for Chopped: After the Kitchens Close, a Chopped Smut Writing Event! 
> 
> Theme: Modern AU  
> Trope 1: Based on a Song (Curious, Hayley Kiyoko)  
> Trope 2: Almost kiss/interrupted before kissing  
> Trope 3: Friends with benefits  
> Trope 4: Sex with clothes still on/partially on
> 
> This fic is based off the song and music video for Curious! 
> 
> ALSO... very important... 
> 
> this is the outfit im imagining Lexa wearing. https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/474566879486249254/

Lexa stared down at her phone, the grey unanswered text staring back at her. 

**CG:** _I can’t stop thinking about you… Do you think about me?_

She clicked the lock button, tucking her phone into one of the side pockets on her black fitted cargo pants, rolling her shoulders back before following her friends into the house.

The party was already in full swing when she got there, a tequila shot was passed her way almost immediately. She took it, wincing at the taste as it burned down her throat, and immediately set off to find the whiskey. Tequila wasn't her thing, but it was all good.

As she turned the corner, she saw her. 

Blonde hair falling over her shoulders in soft waves, a green top hanging delicately from her shoulders, a fake smile plastered across her face. 

And Finn Collins’ arm wrapped around her waist. 

Lexa took a sharp left and took the long way around to the kitchen. 

She tried to ignore it, but the memories flooded into her mind anyway.

\---

_They had met at a party, a lot like the one they were at now. Clarke had shown up, and it was like she was all Lexa could see. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a bright smile, and great boobs._

_Lucky for Lexa, Clarke seemed to have tunnel vision too._

_And before they knew it, they were in a bathroom and Lexa had Clarke up on the counter top, trading sloppy wet kisses, on lips and over jaw bones, down necks and across collarbones._

_Clarke nipped at her lips aggressively, pulling her jacket off her arms and throwing it on the ground before turning to Lexa's pants to unbutton them, snaking her hand down below the waist band before Lexa grabbed her wrist._

_"Ah ah ah... patience." She growled, snaking her hand up Clarke's skirt to find the edge of her panties._

_"Can't multitask?" Clarke teased, licking up her neck and biting at her ear gently._

_"I just like to focus, that's all" Lexa whispered against Clarke's skin, and smiled into her neck when Clarke's body jumped involuntarily as Lexa's thumb grazed over her clit. "What... can't multitask?" She asked as Clarke's hands came up to her shoulders, giving up their efforts to get into her pants._

_Clarke seemed like she wanted to laugh, but her breath came out in a huff when Lexa pulled her hand away from her warm, wet heat to stick her finger into her mouth, licking off the taste of Clarke before sliding them back down and easing a finger over her clit again, brushing over it softly again and again until Clarke was mewling and her skin was hot. She slid her fingers down, finding her wet and hot against her hand, and slid a finger in, earning her a soft groan and a buck of Clarke's hips. She couldn't help herself as she bit into her cheeks to hide a smile.  
_

_She let her head roll back while she fingers her, letting herself close her eyes as Clarke mouthed over her skin, her sighs bleeding into the music that was pulsing through the walls. She added another finger, pressing the base of her palm against Clarke's clit until Clarke was pulsing around her and shaking into the space between her shoulder and her neck. She slid her fingers out gently, running them down the side of Clarke's leg, and up to her own mouth, making eye contact with Clarke and smiling around her fingers at the soft and wanting look she got in return. Clarke took her hand and put her fingers into her mouth, holding onto her wrist with one hand as she undid Lexa's buttons and slid her other down into her pants, grazing over Lexa's clit. She leaned forward, tangling her fingers into Lexa's soft waves and pulling her to kiss her lazily as she drew circles with the pads of her fingers until Lexa had to lean against the counter to remain standing._

_Lexa let them stay close together, feeling Clarke's warm breath on her skin, letting the sweat dry, kissing over Clarke's shoulder to taste the salt. She pulled back, buttoning her pants back mussing her hair intentionally in the mirror as Clarke leaned back, watching her through hazy well-fucked eyes. She reached out, grabbing Lexa's arm and an eyeliner pencil from the counter, writing her number across her forearm before hopping down and straightening her clothes._

_"Do this again some time?" She asked, coy, backing towards the door._

_Lexa just nodded, leaning back against the counter as Clarke smiled and left._

_She added the number to her phone._

\---

She came back to herself standing over a glass, the unopened whiskey bottle in her hand, staring at the cabinet in front of her. She was startled out of her daze by a voice.

"You planning to pour that or just carry it around all night?" The voice asked, and Lexa turned.

Wow.

The prettiest girl she'd ever seen was leaning up against the fridge, her arms crossed in front of her, a smile painted across her gorgeous face. Her dark skin shined in the florescent lights from the kitchen, her hair in long, thick braids down her back, wearing a satiny golden slip dress and a pair of black doc martens. She had delicate golden rings staggered across her fingers that were tapping out a light beat against her arm.

For the first time in a long time, Lexa was speechless.

"Well?" The girl asked, her lip curling up in a sort of cocky smile.

Lexa shook herself out of it.

"If I carry it around we could keep it all to ourselves." She responded, and the girl tipped her head back to laugh a little.

"I'm Costia." The girl offered in response, and Lexa poured two shots.

"Lexa."

Costia's eyes never left hers as she lifted the shot to her lips and downed it, and before Lexa could stop them, the memories rushed forward in her mind.

\--

_Clarke tipped the bottle of tequila back, watching her the whole time as she took a swig._

_They were lounged out on Lexa's bed, working on a bottle Clarke had taken from her moms house last time she'd been home._

_Clarke was in nothing but her red panties and a black cami, and Lexa's skin felt hot just looking at her._

_She grabbed the bottle when it was passed her way, and almost choked when she felt Clarke kiss at the inside of her knee while she was taking a drink._

_She set the bottle down and lay back on the bed, letting Clarke lift her leg up over her shoulder, kissing her, wet and warm, up her thigh. She felt a heavy breath leave her body without her permission when Clarke breathed against her cunt, the warmth making her body feel like a live wire was running through it._

_Clarke slide her panties off, and immediately set to work, licking across Lexa's hot, wet center with purpose. She curled the tip of her tongue around her clit over and over, easing a finger into her heat and curling it up, rubbing with determination against the spot inside her that made her see stars. She wasn't teasing or playing around this time, no, today, today she had a goal._

_She eased Lexa into her first orgasm, soft and quiet waves rolling through her, and then kept going._

_She licked at her fervently, her tongue moving in a slow, heavy pattern over her clit. Up, back down, up, back down, focused on the now almost painfully sensitive little bundle of nerves, adding a second finger to press up into her, using her free hand to reach up and slide under her tshirt to find her breasts, and then further up to find Lexa's mouth. Lexa obliged, licking at her fingers until they were wet, and then Clarke dragged them back down, playing with her nipples with her now cooling wet fingers, leaving them peaked and chilled in the cool dark of her room._

_Her second orgasm was much more aggressive, her body going rigid, bucking against Clarke's insistent tongue. She reached and grabbed for the sheets with one hand, and the hand against her chest with the other, lacing their fingers together as Clarke licked her until the last aftershock had coursed through her body._

_She reached over her body, grabbing the bottle of tequila that had been moved to the side and took a swig, looking positively proud as she wiped away the wet from her chin, and moved up to kiss Lexa soundly._

_\---_

And then, she thought bitterly, she had gone home, and ignored her calls and texts for almost a week.

She shoved the memory aside, and instead decided to focus on the stunning girl in front of her who wanted to share a stolen bottle of whiskey. 

They wandered together, chatting aimlessly, passing the bottle back and forth, and for a moment, Clarke felt a million miles away.

That is, until she took a detour and grabbed at Lexa's hand, even as she held Finn's hand with the other.

She turned to look at Clarke, who glanced over her shoulder.

\---

_Clarke glanced over her shoulder at Lexa as she took Finn's hand to be pulled out onto the dance floor, and Lexa felt her heart sink into her stomach._

_The text from that morning, begging her to come to this party, so they could spend time together._

_So much for that._

_Instead she watched as Clarke danced with Finn, her back pressed against his chest, their hands intertwined together against her stomach._

_So she drank._

_And drank._

_Until she couldn't really see straight._

_And that's when Clarke found her._

_"Lex, you okay?"_

_"Oh so now you give a shit." She slurred, seeing red._

_"Oh come on, don't be like that, you know what this is."_

_It felt like a punch to the gut._

_Which... didn't go well with the drunken stupor._

_She raced the bathroom to throw up, and as she was relieving her stomach of all the whiskey sours she'd had over the last 3 hours, she felt cool hands on her neck, lifting her hair away, and a soothing rub across her back._

_Somehow that made it worse._

_She finally stood up, and shoved Clarke away._

_"If he's real, and this is... whatever it is... then leave me alone." She spit, pulling her jacket on and ordering a car._

_\---_

She shook away the memory, the angry feeling that swelled up in her gut, and instead focused on Costia, her pretty smile, the way she smelled faintly of jasmine and cocoa butter, and the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed.

They wandered around the party, sharing the bottle and talking about everything and nothing, getting to know each other, until they managed to find each themselves in a corner, their hands grazing each others arms gently, their noses so close they could almost touch, the whiskey bottle forgotten on the ground at their feet.

Costia was millimeters from her lips, her breath warm and her eyes crinkled at the corners, when Clarke walked by and grabbed her by the arm, yanking her away and into the bathroom.

She backed Lexa up against the counter, her hands roaming all over, but Lexa stood stock still. 

"Oh come on Lex, don't be like that."

That yanked her into action.

She spun them around, lifting Clarke onto the counter and leaning in close.

She kissed over Clarke's neck and laced their fingers together, pulling them close and feeling her skin. Part of her wanted to do this, part of her wanted to cover Clarke's mouth with her palm to hide the sounds she made while Lexa brought her over the edge.

But the other part of her had finally had enough.

Finn was right outside, and Costia had been rudely abandoned. She thought about the needy, wanting texts Clarke sent, the texts that made her feeling wanted and seen, and then how she'd come to the party or the bar, and find her there with Finn. She was tired of being Clarke's booty call, her secret.

She thought about the night on the pier.

\---

_The wind was blistering, and Clarke's arms were red from it._

_"Didn't think to bring a jacket?" She asked, teasingly._

_"I just know how much you like looking at my cleavage." She teased back, and Lexa laughed out loud at her. She pulled her own jacket off, wrapping it around Clarke's shoulders and sliding and arm around her waist, pulling her close._

_"Oh, are we doing PDA now?" Clarke asked, leaning in and kissing under her ear._

_"Well, if I'm sharing my jacket, you're gonna keep me warm instead."_

_Clarke leaned in and kissed her, soft and warm, and Lexa let herself melt into it for a moment. The idea of it, what it could be. When they pulled apart, Clarke gazed out over the water for a while before speaking._

_"The ocean always makes me think of you." She whispered, like she was sharing a secret. "It's strong and mysterious, dangerous and soothing. Just like you."_

_Lexa thought for just a moment that those words sounded like a way of saying 'i love you' but she buried it._

_Instead, she leaned in again, kissing Clarke soundly, and hoped this moment wouldn't end._

\--- 

The memory burned a hole in her mind, and ended the moment in the bathroom right then and there.

She leaned in close to Clarke's ear, listening to her breathy sighs, and finally plucked up the courage to stand up for herself with this girl she could have loved, in another life.

"Do you let him touch you like I used to?" She whispered, and felt Clarke stiffen. "Does he make you feel good, like I can?" She pulled back, and Clarke's eyes were wide. "No, no I bet not." She pulled back, and Clarke leaned forward to follow, but Lexa finally pulled herself out of reach.

"I deserve better than whatever this is. You don't love me the way I deserve." She yanked her jacket back over her shoulders and turned to leave.

She paused at the door, glancing back to see Clarke pulling her top back up onto her shoulders.

"Lose my number, Griffin." She said, and walked out of the bathroom, and back into the warmth of Costia's smile.


End file.
